


You got me horny in the morning and you know I try to call you but I can't find the telephone

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 23 year old Louis, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Horny Louis, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Top Liam, larry - Freeform, lilo, there's legitimately no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has always been judged for being ready and easy for whoever is around and willing. But when Harry Styles enters his life, he finds that being easy is a blessing in disguise.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Louis’ horny with free time on his hands and Harry happens to get caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me horny in the morning and you know I try to call you but I can't find the telephone

Louis was bored. He was so mind-numbingly bored and if you knew Louis at all, then he would not stay that way for a long period of time. He knew that he should go out and find something to do with his spare time now that his job had ended, but he could not find it in himself to get up off the sofa where he was having a pleasant wank.  
Sue him; he was a horny 23-year-old lad.  
He was waiting for his flat mate to come home. That may seem weird, but he and Liam had an agreement. When either of them was going through a dry spell or generally needed some mindless and meaningless sex, they were there for each other.  
It was a pretty good system.  
He rolled his hips as he thumb grazed over the tip of his cock, moaning as some more pre-come leaked onto the sofa. That sofa had seen some unspeakable things that even Louis had the decency to be bashful about.  
He heard the lock working and felt his pulse quicken with excitement. Liam was finally home and he could finally get off –  
“Louis, I’ve brought –” Liam froze in his tracks and Louis looked up, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.  
Next to Liam was the fittest lad Louis had ever seen. He had striking green eyes and long curly, chocolate-coloured hair. The lad’s eyes widened as he took Louis in all of his glory.  
“Sorry mate,” said Louis, grabbing a pillow to throw over his groin. He may have no issue being stark in front of people, but he does have some basic manners. “Didn’t know that Liam was bringing back company.”  
“N-No, it’s fine. It’s your flat, I do the same in mine…” the curly-haired boy seemed to realize what he was implying, and Louis tried and failed to hold back a snort.  
“Glad we’re on the same page then,” smirked Louis, still pumping himself from under the pillow. “I’d offer to shake your hand, but you know…”  
The boy turned bright pink and Louis felt the need to almost coo at the sight. He had only known this boy for five minutes and already he was endeared.  
“Sit down mate, make yourself – erm comfortable,” said Liam. “I’ll go grab you that book.” He left, but not before shooting Louis a warning look. Louis felt a thrill, knowing that he would be paying dearly for this later and felt his cock twitch in agitation.  
The boy stood there like a deer caught in headlights and Louis rolled his eyes.  
“Do you want me to throw on some trackies?”  
“N-No it’s your flat – I mean, you can, it’s not like I’m looking – I mean…” Louis’ eyes shined brightly and the boy let out a breath. “S-Sorry, I’ve never –”  
“Never what?” asked Louis softly, tossing the pillow to the side and standing up. He walked slowly over to the new boy whose name he still did not know. “Never seen a lad so forward, or never seen cock before?”  
The boy spluttered, his eyes subconsciously drifting down to Louis’ still hard and leaking cock, before realizing it and jumping back up to his eyes.  
“Are you gonna answer me, or just sit there?” asked Louis challengingly. He took another step closer, swinging his leg over the boy and straddling him. The boy’s eyes widened. “What’s your name, love?”  
“H-Harry.”  
“Well, Harold,” said Louis mockingly. “I’m Louis, and I was feeling particularly hard right when you and my lovely flat mate decided to show up. You think you can help me fix that problem?”  
Harry’s eyes were blown wide, his pupils dilated, but before he could get a word out, Liam came back in. He nearly had an aneurism.  
“Bloody hell, you’re terrifying the kid, Lou!” Louis just rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. Not before he took Harry’s hand and stroked his length with it though. Harry’s eyes fluttered slightly.  
“Until next time, young Harold,” he whispered in his ear, biting Harry’s lobe. He could hear Harry’s heartbeat against his own bare chest before he pulled back. He stood up and turned to face Liam.  
“You’ll be in soon, Li?” he said, mockingly. Liam nodded wordlessly. “Excellent.”

***  
“Well, I’m fairly certain that you’ve scared the kid for life,” said Liam less than 10 minutes later. He walked into Louis’ room where the latter was fingering himself.  
“Y-Yeah?” said Louis breathlessly. “You should c-call ahead next time?”  
“Blimey Louis, what am I going to do with you?” said Liam, tearing off his shirt.  
“P-Punish me?” Louis may act dominant at times, but he preferred being put in his place.  
Liam let out a growl.  
“Call me by my proper name when I fuck you.”  
“Punish me, d-daddy!”  
Liam’s guttural moan shook Louis to his core as he entered a second finger, wiggling it around in an attempt to find his prostate.  
“Want you to fuck yourself down on me, okay baby?” Liam said, pulling off his trousers and pants in one go. He began pumping himself, his cock already leaking. “Wanna tear you open with my cock as you scream my name.”  
Louis let out a whimper. He and Liam always got into character when they were horny like this. Louis had an obvious daddy kink and Liam enjoyed bossing him around, so it was a win-win.  
“Get down on all fours,” growled Liam, “and stick your arse up.”  
“Y-Yes, daddy,” said Louis, whimpering at the loss of his two fingers. He felt his rim pulsing with want as he got down on his elbows and knees, his arse on display.  
“So hot,” murmured Liam. “So hot laying there just for me.” He stroked Louis’ bum cheeks and Louis pushed back in want. Without warning, Liam slapped his right cheek.  
“Don’t be greedy, baby,” hissed Liam. Louis whimpered when Liam slapped his arse cheek again.  
“Daddy, please. Need your cock inside of me. I’m stretched, I’m stretched,” Louis pleaded.  
“You sure, babe?”  
“Y-Yes, daddy, please!”  
He heard the cap of the lube click and heard his breath turn ragged. He waited with anticipation as Liam slicked himself up, before lining up with his hole and pushing in.  
“Ohhh, daddy,” moaned Louis, fisting the sheets. The burn felt incredible. He was not nearly as stretched as would be comfortable, but he had an incredible pain kink as well.  
As soon as Liam bottomed out, he felt the loss of him withdrawing again and let out a choked sob.  
“Please daddy, I’ll be a good boy. I promise.” He sobbed as Liam slapped his arse, feeling it smart.  
“So needy,” Liam growled. Louis was then flipped over and when he blinked, he was straddling Liam. “Want you to sink down on me while I fuck up into you.”  
Louis moaned. He lined himself up again and sunk down onto Liam’s thick cock. Liam was probably the biggest he had ever taken and was certainly the thickest, threatening to tear him open.  
“You’re so big daddy, fill me up so well,” Louis moaned once his arse was flush against Liam’s pelvis. Liam grunted. “Want you to destroy me, daddy. Make me sore for days.”  
Liam groaned louder as Louis began to gyrate on him, searching for his spot so that Liam could hit it.  
“Not too fast, baby,” snarled Liam. “You don’t come until I tell you to.”  
Louis was already painfully hard, but he nodded eagerly.  
“I’ll make you so proud, daddy. I’ll come untouched for you.”  
“That’s my baby boy,” Liam cooed. Then, without warning, he thrust up, hitting Louis’ prostate dead-on.  
“DADDY!” Louis moaned, throwing his head back, so his neck was exposed. He began lifting himself, before dropping again repeatedly. The burn was incredible, as were Liam’s synchronized movements with him.  
“You’ve been such a bad boy, Louis,” growled Liam, pinching the smaller boy’s nipples until they were hard and aching. “I shouldn’t even indulge you. You deserve blue balls.”  
“N-No, daddy. Please –”  
“Bet you were waiting all day for me,” continued Liam, his thrusts becoming more erratic. “Bet when Harry and I walked in you nearly shot off at the thought of us both fucking you.” Louis let out a wail. “You want that, don’t you, baby? You’re such a dirty whore. I bet you want him to have his way with you. You always want it rough and with an audience. Should I call him back here, baby?”  
“Oh, my gosh, DADDY PLEASE!”  
“I bet you’d open your legs for anyone, anywhere,” said Liam, repeatedly hitting Louis’ prime spot. “Could fuck you in public. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Then everyone could see how much of a slut you are for my cock. Tell daddy what a slut you are.”  
“I-I’m a slut for your cock, daddy. Need it in me to feel w-whole.”  
“I know you do, baby,” whispered Liam. “That’s why I’m so patient with you. I know how much you depend on my cock.” All of a sudden, he lifted Louis off of him. Louis whimpered at the loss. “I have a surprise for you, baby.”  
“W-What daddy?” Louis whined, his balls turning a deeper shade in pain.  
“Harry never left.” Louis nearly passed out… or shot off – he wasn’t sure which was more likely to come first.”  
“W-What?”  
“It was all staged, baby. I wanted him to see what a dirty whore you were. To see how I could unravel you. Come in, Haz.”  
The door opened and Harry walked in completely nude, his face flushed. He was rubbing himself off, completely hard and leaking from his tip.  
“So hot, Lou,” he moaned, and Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of his long cock. He wanted it to ravish him.  
Harry seemed to know that he wanted it too because he began slicking himself up and spun Louis around forcefully.  
“Bet you like this, you little slut,” smirked Liam. “Two men fucking your tight little arse.”  
“S-So much, daddy. OH!” Harry pushed into him without warning.  
The only sound that could be heard in the room is the sound of skin slapping. Louis continued to jerk forward, the noises he was emitting profane and breathy.  
“You like that, love?” whispered Harry in his ear.  
“Y-Yes, master.” He felt Harry freeze and feared that he said the wrong thing.  
“You undersold him, Li,” said Harry, his voice gravely with lust. “He’s not just a cock slut. He’s perfect.” Louis flushed with pride.  
“I’m so proud of you, baby,” whispered Liam. “Daddy’s so proud of you.”  
Harry’s thrusts became faster and more aggressive and Liam offered his cock to Louis. Understanding what he was meant to do, he went down on Liam’s bulging cock and let him mouth fuck him. He tried his hardest not to gag.  
“Gosh, baby. You look so good with daddy and master fucking you from both ends.”  
Louis hummed around Liam’s cock, feeling it throb.  
“Wish you could see yourself, love,” breathed Harry. “Your walls are so tight around me, could fuck you all night. Bet you thought I was afraid, didn’t you?”  
Louis hummed again, so Harry continued.  
“Was so turned on, love, but I had to hide it. Couldn’t tip you off. Liam’s told me stories about you, even showed me some of the videos the two of you have filmed.”  
Louis felt tears of pleasure fill his eyes. He loved those videos.  
“Knew I wanted to fuck your plump little arse. Too good not to fuck. My mates agreed too. All want their way with you.”  
“You hear that Lou? Everyone knows how much of a cock slut you are. So proud of you, baby. You’re daddy’s favorite and you always will be, alright?”  
Louis gagged before popping off, licking a strip on the vein beneath Liam’s cock.  
“Maybe one day we can do a webcam, daddy,” he said hoarsely. “Master can be there too.” He saw Liam’s eyes darken and felt Harry slam into him with more force.  
“Such a good idea, princess. Now come for me, darling. Come untouched for daddy.”  
Louis screamed, the force of his orgasm overcoming him and Harry continued to fuck him as he rode it out. The aftershock left him extremely sensitive and close to collapsing, but Harry held him up and he shot off deep into Louis. Louis could feel his walls dripping with Harry’s warm come.  
Eventually, Harry pulled out and began lapping up his own come with his tongue against Louis’ sensitive hole. Louis nearly came undone again at the sensation.  
“So good for me, daddy,” Louis sighed. “T-Thank you, master.”  
“This isn’t the end, Lou. We’ll be doing this again,” Harry whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags... there's legitimately no plot. Kudos, maybe? :) I'll be posting a genuine, plot fic soon!


End file.
